I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a water circulation device and, more specifically, to a water circulation device that offers a simple and inexpensive way to circulate water for a better sanitary effect.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the water circulation devices are around and most people are not aware of them; the purpose of the water circulation devices is to circulate water, the water might be clean water or contain some cleaning materials, therefore SPA's, springs, and swimming pools all have water circulation devices to circulate water.
The known circulation devices are very complex, the common one as applied in SPA's is to draw out the water from water tank through water pipes and pour the water back for circulation.
Such methods can do the circulation of water, however they need pipes to go around, the pipes need installation and maintenance cost, and as we all know, after sometimes, those pipes will retain stain or other dirty materials, at this time, if user want to clean those pipes is impossible, replacement is the only way; the pipes will cause certain hygienic problems.